


Conquer

by voxofthevoid



Series: Themed Challenges: Hannibal [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 50 Themes, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Psychopaths In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, who won? Hannibal? Will? Or both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> Theme list from [here](http://iconfiendmod.livejournal.com/1337.html). Enjoy!

Conquer

 

1 Snake eyes

He didn’t know if the tremor that coursed through his body at the look in Hannibal’s eyes was due to fear or desire. Maybe both.

 

2 Blackmail

_“I didn’t kill Abigail………did I?”_

3 Ricochet

“Don’t try to manipulate me, Dr Lecter. It won’t work.”

 

4 Façade

Monsters wearing human skin. That’s what they were.

 

5 Rumors

Jack had a tendency to not see things he didn’t want to. So he shut out the whispers and closed his eyes to the glaring truth.

 

6 Pride

Will’s first kill was simply magnificent.

 

7 Lock and Key

“This works both ways, Hannibal. You need to let me in.”

 

8 Cunning

Who’d have thought that sweet, shy Will was such an expert at manipulation.

 

9 Damaged

_We can be broken together._

10 Reign

It was a private dance between the two of them. Neither was sure who lead. Neither cared.

 

11 Lapse

_“Hannibal, we need to leave. They know.”_

12 Shameless

The new scene was dramatic and over the top, Will knew. But it _was_ their first anniversary after all.

 

13 Skin deep

“There’s more to Hannibal Lecter than what meets the eye.” Alana told him.

He couldn’t agree more.

 

14 Velvet

He was _not_ a fragile teacup.

 

15 Legend

They will never be forgotten.

 

16 Smirk

Everything amused him these days.

 

17 Poison

Hannibal was poison. He tasted and he craved.

 

18 Obsession

They’d be each other’s downfall.

 

19 Gamble

“I know what you are, Dr Lecter.”

 

20 Conquer

In the end, who won? Hannibal? Will? Or both?

 

21 Smoke

Hannibal wanted to meet the monster that lurked so, _so_ close beneath William’s skin.

 

22 Rainy day

Even drenched from tip to toe, curls plastered messily on his forehead and unseeing eyes staring at nothing, Will looked ravishing.

 

23 Monochrome

Shades of grey were all he could see these days.

 

24 Blurred

_“Are you real?”_

25 Trigger

“I never knew you had a sister.”

 

26 Infamy

It gave him a strange thrill to see both their faces in the news, wanted dead or alive. Pity they were a bit…………outdated.

 

27 Monster

So beautiful, his Hannibal.

 

28 Prejudice

“It’s not really the fact that he’s my psychiatrist that bothers you, is it, Jack?”

 

29 Checkmate

_“Game over!”_

30 Trapped

Neither of them wanted to be free of the other. Sweet surrender.

 

31 Seeing red

_How dare they hurt his William!_

32 Crime

The place was a bloodbath- floor to ceiling painted in red. The Chesapeake Ripper’s final farewell.

 

33 Hell

He cringed every time he imagined a life without Will.

 

34 Aged

Who’d ever have thought that they would get a chance to grow old together. All these years, and they were still each other’s world.

 

35 Revolt

It was suffocating, this silence. Yet neither was willing to give in.

 

36 Paradise Lost

There were times when Will missed his humanity.

 

37 Amnesty

“Jack Crawford wants _our_ help? How ironic!”

 

38 Weapon

Nowadays, Will had a way with words that could slice and tear, so different from Hannibal’s more subtle technique.

 

39 Walk Away

“I’m not leaving, Hannibal. Not ever. No matter what.”

 

40 Stained

“Afraid I’ll taint you, William?”

“You already have, love.”

 

41 Spectral

_Abigail?_

42 Accident

“You _accidentally_ poured my aftershave down the toilet?”

 

43 Baroque

“Isn’t this overkill? Literally.”

“Nonsense, Will. We are artists, after all.”

 

44 Breaking point

He would bend and twist and slide, but he would never break.

 

45 Why me

_“You have no idea how special you are, my dear William.”_

46 Chemical

All these years and Will still stuck to that atrocious aftershave.

 

47 Languish

“I can take away all the pain and the guilt, Will. I can make it all go away.”

 

48 Distance

It didn’t matter, they were always in sync.

 

49 No going back

_‘This is our design.’_

50 Stigmata

Blood running in rivulets down pale, pale skin. Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to a bit taken with this theme challenges thingy. Huh.


End file.
